Never Forget
by Kevan Starks
Summary: Lina Gentry will never forget. After all that has happened, her cousins take her to a new place to try and start again with a clean slate. She enters the world of the Ouran Academy and everything changes. Read and review please! Possible OCX?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii Fanfiction lovers! This is somewhat of an experiment. I wanted to do an OHSHC fanfic and had an idea to do it, so I wrote this. I would like to know if you guys want me to continue it, but I might continue it anyway. Read away!**

* * *

><p>Lina Gentry looked around as she entered her new home. Being the first person to walk in out of three, she started to turn on the lights around the large house. The house was a normal sized, two-story home with three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, dining room, and a pantry. Lina looked around and noticed how simple the inside looked. Most of the walls were white and the rooms had hardwood flooring. For a house in Japan, it was a pretty western styled house.<p>

"Hey Lina, do you mind helping me unpack while Drew brings in more boxes?" Lina turned around to see her cousin Ava. She stood at an average height with captivating, bright green eyes and black hair that came down a little past her ears. She was quite skinny, but if one looked, they would be able to see slightly defined muscles on her arms and legs. Ava put her hands on her hips and spoke again, "Hello? Earth to Lina, are you there?" She looked hard at Lina, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll help, but I don't know how helpful I would be." Lina quietly said as she looked down. Ava walked over to her and lowered her head so that, Lina being four inches shorter than her, she could look her in the eyes.

"Oh come on L, without you, Drew and I wouldn't be able to find anything. You are our personal organizer! Keeping everything in its place." Ava grinned and gave a small chuckle. "Besides, I want to spend time with you anyway, I can take only so much of Drew." She winked and turned around to run into someone.

"Oh, so you don't like me now is that it? For the record, I can't take much of you either." The person talking was almost an exact copy of Ava. He was sporting a fake pout at the moment and was crossing his arms. The only differences between him and Ava were height and figure. While Ava had a curvy figure, Drew (of course) didn't, and while Ava was 5' 3'' tall, Drew was 5' 11'' tall. Otherwise, they looked as twins should look.

Ava smirked, "Did you think I ever liked you? I've been stuck with you since birth! Of course I can't take any more of you! Oh, and you're bringing in boxes while me and Lina unpack."

"What? Why can't you bring any boxes in? You're perfectly capable of helping! And Lina is the one who organizes, not you!" While he was yelling, he had walked over to Ava and leaned down into her face, attempting to be somewhat intimidating.

As the two twins argued back and forth, Lina proceeded to her room to start unpacking the boxes that had been brought in by Drew and Ava. Lina had never been a strong person physically, so she only did the packing and things. As she walked into her room, she looked around. Covering every wall were bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling. Besides the shelves, there was a bed in the corner and a desk with a computer on it. She walked over to the computer and turned on the music player, putting it on shuffle. As the music played, the dark-eyed girl started putting her boxes of books in one spot to unpack later.

After Lina unpacked all of her books and put them on the shelves alphabetically, she sat down and simply listened to her music, thinking about the oncoming week. She was scared to death about going to a new school, let alone going to the Ouran Academy. She didn't think she would survive in a school full of rich kids! Sure, academically she would be fine. She only had to listen to the lectures and she would ace all of the exams, that's how good her memory was, but she didn't think that she would survive socially. She had always been extremely shy and quiet, never talking to anyone, not even looking them in the eye. But despite her doubts, Lina was confident that her twin cousins would come to her aid. If they couldn't, she was doomed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, yelling in the hall outside her bedroom waked Lina.<p>

"I told you I was getting up!" Drew yelled.

"I told you to get up _now_! The cooks have breakfast on the table and we're going to be late!" Even thought the somewhat normal house was close to a well off commoner's house, Lina's family was actually very rich. Lina had grown up being taught a commoners life to keep her away from the business politics. Her parents believed she wasn't cut out to inherit their manufacturing company, so they gave it to the twins for when they are done with school. Until then, the twins' parents would take care of the whole business.

The door to her room opened and the twins popped their heads in, "Lina, we're all running late, will you please get ready quickly?" They said in unison.

Lina nodded to them and proceeded to get ready fast. The twins could be heard downstairs yelling things like 'Bring the car around!' and 'Where's our new uniforms?'. Lina shook her head. She told them not to misplace their uniforms. They needed them for school, even though the twins and Lina didn't care for them. Ava disliked the yellow dress of the girl's uniform so much that she got the boys uniform to wear. Lina didn't have any problem with her uniform, but she guessed Ava has always been somewhat boyish.

After racing through breakfast Lina and the twins jumped into their car and, with Drew driving, sped off to school with Lina hanging on for dear life in the back seat and Ava yelling at Drew to hurry up. As they got closer to the school, Lina could feel her stomach becoming more and more uneasy. What if she embarrassed herself? What if she was laughed at? Of even worse, what if she didn't have the same class as her cousins? She was going to die without them!

"HELLLOOOOO!" Lina looked in front of her to see the twins yelling at her.

"Lina, this is no time to be stuck in your own thoughts. You'll be just fine in there, just let us do the talking okay?" Ava smiled, trying to prove a point. She knew Lina had anxiety problems and wanted her to calm down. If she got too anxious, it could trigger her asthma and cause her to stop breathing. "You have your inhaler right?" Lina gave her cousins a slight nod and patted the outer-most pocket of her school bag.

Drew opened the door of the car and proceeded to open Lina's door. "Good. We need to go and talk to the chairman and get everything settled. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end it there. There is not much to the chapter, but it's a start. Review please! I will love you if you do!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to just continue this story! It sounds quite fun. And sooo…. Here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Lina squeaked as Drew dragged her out of the car. As the three hurried to the chairman's office, Lina looked at her surroundings. At the front of the school there was a huge gate that made Lina feel smaller than normal. She didn't expect the school to be too extravagant. Even though she knew it was going to be big and fancy anyways, she wasn't expecting the school to be elegant to this extreme. She stared at everything that she passed by, captivated by the beauty of it all. Despite believing the school's design was a little overkill, she still loved to look at it.<p>

They walked down several long hallways and corridors, looking for the chairman's office. They finally found it after a student pointed them in the right direction. Ava knocked on the door and Lina swallowed. Her nervous butterflies were getting worse and her hands were starting to shake. She started to think of all of the things that could go wrong. As if reading Lina's thoughts, the twins each held one of her hands and smiled at her, trying to calm her down, even a little bit. After all that has happened, Lina didn't need anything else to stress about.

"Come in." A gruff voice said behind the door. The three Gentrys went in to see a woman sitting behind a large desk, looking at them over her glasses. "Are you kids the new transfer students?"

Drew nodded his head and gave the woman a small bow. Despite the immediate disliking to what he guessed was the chairman's secretary; he was as respectful as he always was. "Yes ma'am. I am Drew Gentry, this is my cousin Lina, and that is my twin sister Ava." He said, gesturing to each of us in turn. "We were told to see the chairman before out first day of classes."

"Yes yes, I'm well aware of what you were told. Please have a seat while Mr. Suoh finishes with his current appointment." The woman, Ms. Grey, Lina noted (she saw the name plate on the desk) gestured to the seats behind them and turned to her computer sitting on one side of the desk and started to type.

The twins looked at each other after sitting down with Lina in between them. Lina had started twisting her hair again, granted, she did it most of the time, but she was doing it with both hands at the moment. The twins knew that she twisted her hair whenever she was anxious. For about three years now, Lina has been a lot different than she used to be. She has developed lots of problems: anxiety issues and even worse, she never talks to anyone anymore. She interacts with the twins sure, they live with her, but she has become very anti-social to everyone else.

The twins passed silent messages to each other; they really needed to get Lina out of here as soon as possible. They continued to try and calm her down by holding her hands and whispering comforting things to her, but to no avail. Lina closed her eyes and took her hands back and started to twist her hair again. Her hands still shook and the twins could see the panic and anxiety on her face.

All three of the teenagers looked up as the secretary cleared her throat. "The chairman will see you now." She said. The twins stood up, taking their cousin with them, and headed for the door. As they were about to open it, it opened from the inside, revealing a tall, blonde young man.

"Oh hello. You must be the new transfer students! It's so very nice to meet all of you!" he said quickly. " My name is Tamaki Suoh!" He gave them all a very cheery smile and tried to peer around the twins at Lina, who had been frightened and hid behind her relatives. "Well hello there princess, what are you doing hiding that beautiful face? Come out so that I can bask in all its beauty!" Tamaki pulled out a rose from somewhere and offered it to Lina.

Unknown to Tamaki, as soon as the small girl had seen him, she started to withdraw into herself, her murky green eyes becoming even duller than normal. The twins watched this and assumed a protective wall between her and Tamaki and glared at him. Tamaki swallowed nervously at the sight and backed away slightly.

"Tamaki! This is not time for your foolish games! Please behave and go to class like I told you too!" Tamaki instantaneously composed himself into a gentlemanly state when he heard the voice.

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time." He bowed to the person in the room and the twins before walking out of the while office without another word.

"The twins watched him go out while continuing to hide their cousin. They turned to the chairman's room when he left. They looked at the man sitting behind a large desk.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. No matter what I tell him, he never behaves properly, especially in that Host Club of his. I'm very sorry if he bothered you in any way."

Ava didn't like what this man was saying, sure, she didn't like his son's advances on Lina, but a father shouldn't treat his son like dirt. She didn't care who rich you were, it doesn't make you any better than anyone else.

Before Ava could voice her thoughts, Drew piped in "Your apology is not necessary sir. Lina doesn't like boys. That's all." Drew bowed respectfully to the chairman. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Drew Gentry, this is my sister Ava and my cousin Lina." The chairman nodded to them and handed them some papers.

"It's nice to have you here at the academy. Here are some papers that you might need. There is a map for each of you and which class you are in. Classes have already started, so I suggest you move along."

"Yes sir. Thank you for all of your help." Drew turned around and pulled an angry Ava and an unresponsive Lina out of the office and into the large hallway. "Guys, lets get going."

Drew looked down at his schedule and froze, checking Lina's and Ava's at the same time. He sighed and turned to Ava with sad eyes.

Ava looked back at Drew and quietly said, "She's in a different class isn't she?" He nodded gave Lina her papers.

"Lina," he said softly, "I want you to be brave and go into that classroom without us okay? I know it might be scary, but we know you can do it."

Lina looked at him, responding to something for the first time in the last five minutes. Her hands were shaking again and she was more nervous than she has ever been before, especially since there would be boys in her class, but she swallowed and nodded to her cousins.

Ava smiled, "That's the Lina I know! Now," she looked at her map and located Lina's class. "your classroom is right down the hall. Ours is several hallways away, but we'll see you at lunch okay?" Lina nodded again and walked away from them.

The twins walked in a different direction when they were sure Lina had the right classroom. Lina stood in front of the door and, after a few minutes of anxiety, opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked my new chapter! In the next one, Lina meets the Host Club! Please please please review! I need to get better and want to know what you think of my story! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This should be good. ^^ I hope you like it and I want all of you readers to review! I apologize for the wait, I always have too much homework and now the semester is over so hopefully I will be able to write a couple of chapters. Again, I apologize for the very long wait. I will try and update on my other story as well. ^^**

* * *

><p>When Lina entered the classroom, her eyes were wide and frightened. Her hands refused to shop shaking and she was starting to have slight breathing problems.<p>

When she came in, the teacher stopped talking and grinned. "Well class, this is the transfer student I was just talking about. Everyone, this is Lina Gentry." He turned to Lina and asked her, "Is there anything you would like to say?"

Lina quickly shook her head and looked at her feet. She hadn't looked anyone in the eye. She was so pitiful. They all probably thought she was a freak now!

The teacher, sensing her discomfort, quickly told her where her seat was. " Your desk is right next to Tamaki's. Mr. Suoh will you please raise your hand?" Lina Looked up, recognizing the name from earlier. Her eyes spotted the boy raising his hand and giving her a big grin. Despite his looks, violet eyes, blonde hair, and handsome, smiling features, she knew he could not be trusted. No boy, besides Drew (she had decided that earlier this year), could be trusted. They only hurt and pretend to like you. She wouldn't make the same mistake ever again.

Lina walked over to her seat, her head and eyes facing the ground. She was hoping she wouldn't trip or anything, and safely made it to her desk without any kind of mishap.

The other students started to whisper when the black-haired, green-eyed girl sat down. They thought that the new American transfer student was kind of odd. They continued to whisper until their teacher started the lesson. The first thing that he taught in the day was mathematics. While he was showing the class how to solve different equations, Lina was hoping and praying that he wouldn't call on her to answer a question or do a problem. Luckily the teacher didn't call on anyone and just gave the class the homework assignment for the day. While he graded yesterday's math assignment, he let the class 'work' on their assignment, all the while knowing the class would talk the whole time. He looked up to check on Lina and saw her quickly writing with her math book open. _Well,_ he thought, _maybe I'll have a good student in the class now. _He smiled to himself and turned back to his papers.

Lina was in her seat, keeping to her own thoughts. She had been working on the homework assignment for a while now and was nearly finished. As she wrote down the last problem, she noticed her hands weren't shaking so much now. They were nearly normal: enough so that her handwriting was readable. She would have to rewrite the rest of her assignment later, when she wasn't so nervous and in the security of her room.

Lina finished her assignment and decided to just turn it in tomorrow, not wanting to get up and attract any attention to herself. She pulled out a book that she had just started the night before. _The Clockwork Angel._ It was the new book by Cassandra Clare. She had been so excited when it came out that she immediately bought it, but she hadn't gotten to start it until last night because of all of their moving. She was quite happy that she could enter the world of shadow hunters.

Unknown to Lina, two of her classmates had been observing her while she was doing her homework and getting out her book. They didn't quite know what to think about the girl. She was very, very shy and seemed to be in her own world. One of the classmates, Kyoya, was comparing her current actions to the ones that his friend, Tamaki, told him about earlier. Apparently she immediately hid from Tamaki when she heard him talking to her. It was strange, he thought. Tamaki could make any girl squeal and feel happy. His good looks combined with his charms is what made him the top host that he is.

Kyoya continued to watch the girl as she read her book. He looked over at the other person who was watching her; Tamaki. He was watching her with a confused look on his face. Besides that, Kyoya didn't know what his blonde friend was thinking. He rarely did.

The teacher announced the end of class and everyone, except for Lina, Kyoya, and Tamaki, left to go eat lunch. Kyoya and Tamaki headed to the door, hoping to avoid a crowd of girls before turning back to see the new student strangely gone.

"Where did she go?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "She must be shy! Oh the poor princess! Mommy let's invite her to the Host Club!"

"Why must you insist on calling me 'mommy'?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the blonde host.

"Mommy! Should we?" Kyoya frowned; peeved that Tamaki ignored his question. Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a pleading face.

"Do what you will. The more customers we have, the better. Just don't scare her away."

Tamaki gave a yell and started being dramatic while Kyoya started to walk off. He had to calculate last week's club profits. He didn't have time to listen to his best friend's antics. Kyoya continued to walk to the lunch hall, looking back to see Tamaki looking around for Kyoya. When he finally saw him, he scurried after Kyoya, wailing about how cruel the world is to him and his beauty.

"Kyoya, wait for me!

* * *

><p>Lina ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. There were way too many people in that class. She can't handle more than five people around her; let alone over twenty. Tremors ran across her body as she went to find her cousins. Where could they be? They promised to find her immediately after class.<p>

Lina hurriedly went around a corner only to fall on her butt.

"Ow…"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lina looked over to whom she ran into and started to panic. The people in front of her were on the ground like her. They were _boys!_ She couldn't be in a hallway with boys _alone_! Who knows what they would do to her. She didn't want it to happen again. She wouldn't be able to take it. After all, all boys are the same. The predators were everywhere. They never left her alone.

One of the boys waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, are you okay?" His voice sounded soft and concerned. He had gold eyes and orange hair. She only stared at him and panicked even further when a copy of the boy in front of her cam into her vision. Was she seeing double? Certainly not, she had perfect vision.

Lina looked at the 'copy' and he spoke. "What's your problem? Are you deaf?"

"Hikaru! Be nice, you're scaring her!"

"That's not my problem. She's the one that ran into us! What if she hurt you Kaoru?" The person called Hikaru's eyes turned worried.

The boys called Kaoru softened his voice and his eyes softened along with it. "I'm okay Hikaru, but we need to be nice to the girl. It's our duty as part of the host club."

"You're right. Are you okay miss? Miss?" The twins turned to fins the girl completely gone. She was nowhere in sight. The twins turned to each other and shrugged. They continued to the cafeteria, curious about the strange girl.

Meanwhile, Lina was sprinting in the opposite direction of the two doppelgangers. She can't handle this school! Wherever she looks, _they_ are there! If only Drew and Ava could be in the same class as her… They could protect her.

While Lina was running, she could feel the stares other stud3ents were giving her. She heard their whispers. They were probably talking about her. Who knows what they were saying? Lina continued running as fast as she could in search of her cousins.

Then, for the second time that day, Lina ran into someone and fell down. She looked up, thinking it was those twins again, but it was _her _twin cousins instead. Lina's eyes started to tear up and she leapt into the arms of two worried cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all liked it! Please review. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I haven't update in a super long time. I have had writer's block and have had no motivation to write this story. BUT! I got some inspiration and ideas recently and so I decided to continue. I will also continue my story for Maximum Ride, but that one will take longer.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and liked my story. I know I'm not the best writer, but I know it's not garbage either. Seeing the story alerts and review that come in (no matter how scarce they are) make me feel good and happy. So again, THANK YOU!**

**Here we go! Chapter 4! Please read and REVIEW! I would really appreciate it. ^^**

Lina was whimpering in the arms of her cousins as she tried to seek comfort in said cousins arms. Without thinking, both Drew and Ava put their arms around their small relative and hugged her tightly. They looked at each other with concerned looks before turning to Lina and simultaneously asking:

"What's wrong?"

Lina sniffled and looked up with tears still in her eyes and on her face. She wiped the tears away and proceeded to stand up. The other two stood up with her, all the while keeping their arms around her. Lina shook her head and buried it into her cousins' shoulders again. The twins looked at each other once more and nodded. They both asked:

"Did you run into some boys?"

Lina nodded her head and whimpered, "They're everywhere… I don't like this school. Can't I switch into your class? I'm all alone in mine…"

"I'm sorry L, we already asked the teachers and administrators and there's no way for that to happen. We've even considered sending you to Lobelia Academy, but then Drew wouldn't be able to go and you would be alone." Ava said.

"We'll try to be with you as much as possible Lina, but we can't be there the whole time. We're so sorry…" Drew gave Lina a small smile as they both hugged their cousin tighter. Then they held her at arms length and looked her over for injuries of any kind. Once they were satisfied, they looked at her distant eyes and frowned. They didn't like it when Lina was like this. She closed herself off from the world. Ever since the incident, they didn't think she would interact with anyone. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her physically and she just had anxiety attacks when they tried to get her to talk to a physiatrist. They were happy when she finally acted semi-normal around Ava, and eventually Drew. Drew was the only boy that Lina accepted as non-evil and nice. They hoped would help their small cousin out of her shell. They could only hope.

After a couple of minutes of Lina squeezing them to death, the Gentry twins were able to convince Lina to come with them to the cafeteria to get food and then go eat somewhere outside. Using a map, they found the cafeteria and walked into the double doors that marked the entrance of the fancy school cafeteria. With Lina between her cousins, holding one of each of their hands, they walked in. almost immediately, the cafeteria got quiet and broke out in whispers.

_Why does this have to happen to them?_ Ava thought.

The twins glared at everyone who was whispering, which helped a little bi, but didn't manage to erase the problem. The twins held their heads high and dragged Lina to order their lunch. Even though they could see her anxiety and discomfort. They had a plan to expose her to the male population. They had met two members of a host club and decided to take her there after school. They've always taken what opportunities they could get. Like on e time when they were all little and the twins managed to get a hold of a scary movie…. They haven't watched scary movies since.

After lunch and the seemingly endless afternoon classes, finally the end of the day came around. Lina bolted from her seat as soon as the bell rang and ran out the door, surprising the rest of the students and the teacher. Thinking that she just needed to get somewhere in a hurry, they all ignored it and left the classroom at a normal, slower pace. The only two who didn't ignore her 'escape' was Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, thinking and writing down in his notebook to investigate her school file later.

"Mommy! I didn't get to ask her to come to the host club! Quick, we have to find her!" he cried.

"Calm down Tamaki, she's probably going to find her cousins. We can always ask her tomorrow." Kyoya walked away from Tamaki and headed to the third music room. He's never been late to the host club and he wasn't going to start now. Especially if Tamaki would be the reason for his tardiness.

"Kyoya! Wait, don't leave me again!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Lina sprinted down the hallways, happy that they were mostly empty due to her hurried exit of that dreadful classroom. She really couldn't stand this school. The opposite gender of her species seemed to be around every corner. She hated it. Back in America, she was home schooled and everything went really well. She managed to finish American high school by the age of 16. She tried to convince her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins that she didn't have to go to school anymore, let alone a public one, but they wanted her to attend Ouran Academy, not for the academics, they were simple, but for the social experience it provided. Even though she wasn't inheriting her parents company, her Aunt and Uncle wanted her to make connections with other heirs since she would be around her cousins and that type of life until she died.

She wants to stay with her cousins forever. She loved them very much and, although sometimes they try and get her to do things for 'her own good', she would do almost anything for them.

All of the sudden, she crashed into someone _again!_ What was with her today? She's been so anxious and on edge that she was running into everything! She rubbed her head while she was on the ground, the person she ran into was like a wall, and looked up.

A tall, dark-haired student stood staring at her with no expression on his face. A small, blonde kid popped up over his shoulder with a worried look and a stuffed animal in his hands.

"Oh no! Are you okay? We didn't mean to run into you! Did you get hurt?" The small, blonde kid looked at her in confusion and turned to two people who were behind him. "Hey, Drew-chan, Ava-chan, is this your cousin you were telling us about?"

The twins ran around their two classmates and helped Lina up. Lina quickly hid behind then and peeked around Drew.

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

Drew patted Lina's head. "This is Lina. Lina, say hi to two of our classmate. They helped us feel welcome to out class and helped us find your classroom." He smiled at her, but frowned when she ducked a little bit more behind him.

"It's nice to meet you! You don't have to be scared!" The blonde kid smiled and exclaimed, "We'll be your friends! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny. And this is Takeshi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. He's my cousin. Ne, Takeshi, say hi to Lin-chan!"

"Hi."

The twins looked at each other and then looked at their cousin. Surprisingly, she didn't seem too scared. Se was only hiding, and her breathing was normal and she wasn't shaking or hair-twisting. Maybe, Lina was already coming out of her shell?

It might also be because they had told Mori and Hunny about their situation. After the twins found out that these two were in the host club, they started to put their plan to work. If Lina could find some male friends that she would act normally around, then she can begin to heal and enjoy her life instead of fear it. The Gentry Twins had told Mori and Hunny everything. Including the incident. They both were very sad to hear it, although with Mori, it was hard to tell, and agreed whole-heartedly to help them with Lina.

As a result of their newfound knowledge, the two host club members were trying to be cautious when they were talking to Lina, without making it sound like they were babying her. They both thought that they should treat her normally, something that Lina's cousins didn't really do. If they constantly babied her, then she might never start to heal.

"Hello…" Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a small voice greet them. They all looked down to see Lina bowing in greeting to the two sempais. As soon as she saw that her greeting was seen and heard, she went back to hide behind Drew.

Seeing their cousin actually say something to two boys on her own decision made them beam with pride. Maybe their cousin was already on her way to becoming normal. Maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out alright.

The twins looked at Mori and Hunny with a look in their eyes. They couldn't thank them enough. They knew how to handle their little cousin and did it with ease. They both nodded to their classmates and proceeded to say:

"So, lead us to the host club?"

**Thank you for reading the new chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think! Please, if you have something bad to say though, don't be super mean about it.**

**Also, if you want, I have some one-shots that I published as well! Go check them out on my profile page. :) I believe they are all from the anime Kuroshitsuji, so if you are a fan of that, then feel free to check them out!**

**-Kevan Starks**


End file.
